Erinnerungen
by Angelic Goths
Summary: Drei Hogwartsschülerinnen erleben noch einmal ihre Vergangenheit... Lest am besten selbst. Ich will nicht alles verraten. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Das ist ein bisschen eine andere Art von Story. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Einige Charaktere haben wir uns selbst ausgedacht, deshalb wundert euch nicht wenn ihr irgendwelche Namen nicht kennt! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen! Hinterlasst ein paar Reviews! 

__

_**Erinnerungen**_

**1. Kapitel**

Kirsty, Sue und Rebecca saßen gerade schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Sie sind drei Freunde die sich auf ihrem 1. Schuljahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt haben. Seit dieser Zeit sind die drei unzertrennlich. Für die drei ist ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts fast zu Ende.

Sue Morris, ein Girl mit mittelblonden schulterlangen Harren und grünen Augen, saß gerade auf dem Fenstersims und blickte gedankenverloren über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sue dachte gerade über ihre Vergangenheit nach und ließ alle Erinnerungen noch einmal in Erscheinung treten. Die Guten wie die Schlechten.

Ihre beste Freundin Kirsty Derwent, die blonde Haare hatte, saß in einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Auch sie blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen als warte sie auf irgendwas bestimmtes.

Ihre andere Freundin Rebecca Stephenson lag zwischen den beiden auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. Rebecca war im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen ehr etwas dick und hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen.

Sue blickte einen kurzen Moment durch den Raum und stellte fest, dass sie fast alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Das Mädchen sah zu Rebecca und Kirsty hinüber und wusste plötzlich, dass diese beiden auch in Erinnerungen schwelgten.

Sue lächelte für sich und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Gedanken und den Ländereien draußen zu.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag und die Blätter der Peitschenden Weide hatten eine wunderschöne grüne Farbe. Die Sonne schien und spiegelte sich im See. Vor dem See waren einige Schüler versammelt.

Einige hielten die Füße ins Wasser, andere saßen einfach nur im Gras und ließen es sich gut gehen. Kein Wunder: Die Sommerferien standen bevor und die Abschlussprüfungen hatten Kirsty, Rebecca, Sue und alle anderen 7. Klässner gerade hinter sich gebracht.

Sue wusste genau: Wen die Sommerferien zu Ende sind, fängt das richtige Leben an und die schöne Zeit hier auf Hogwarts ist dann endgültig vorbei.

Dem Mädchen wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie Rebecca und Kirsty dann nicht mehr so oft sehen würde. Ihr wurde jetzt schon ganz mulmig bei diesem Gedanken. Sue schob den Gedanken, bald Abschied von ihren Freundinnen nehmen zu müssen, bei Seite und dachte all die Jahre zurück.

Plötzlich war sie bei dem Punkt angelangt, wo sie ihren Brief für die Hogwartsschule erhalten hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr den Brief gerade gegeben und Sue öffnete ihn, ohne zu wissen wie sich ihr Leben verändern würde.

Ihre beiden Eltern sind Muggel und sie hat sich für ein ganz normales Mädchen gehalten. Sie las also den Brief und mit jeder Zeile wurde sie erstaunter. Sue musste sich den Brief mehrmals durchlesen, um richtig zu begreifen was darin stand.

Da sie anscheinend sehr verdattert geguckt haben muss haben ihre Eltern gefragt: „Was ist denn los, Sue? Was steht in diesem Brief?" Wortlos überreichte das Mädchen ihren Eltern den Brief und Sues Eltern lasen sich den Brief selber durch. Auch sie konnten nicht glauben was sie da lasen.

Sues Familie hielt das ganze für einen üblen Scherz und ignorierten deshalb den Brief. Doch als einige Tage später erneut diese Briefe kamen, mussten sie es wohl glauben. „Wir haben jetzt eine Hexe in der Familie." Sagte Sues Mutter ungläubig.

Dann plötzlich fiel Sue die Reaktion von Kirstys und Rebeccas Eltern ein. Kirsty wusste von Anfang an das sie eine Hexe ist. Ihre Eltern haben es ihr erzählt, als sie alt genug war dies z verstehen. Kirsty hatte sich über ihren Brief richtig gefreut. Zuerst dachte sie, dass ihre beiden Elternteile zaubern können, aber kurz nachdem sie ihren Brief bekommen hatte, stellte sich heraus das ihr Vater ein Muggel ist. Kirsty fand das damals ziemlich empörend. Das sagte sie mir, nachdem wir Freunde geworden sind.

Rebecca erging es ähnlich wie ihr selber. Auch Rebeccas Eltern waren beide Muggel, wie ihre eigenen auch.

Als ich dann mit meiner Familie am 1. September zum Bahnhof Kings Cross gefahren bin, wussten wir alle nicht so recht wo wir hinsollten. Ich, Sue, bezweifelte das wir mit einem normalen Zug nach Hogwarts fahren würden. Ich wusste zwar nicht wo sich Hogwarts befand, aber trotzdem glaubte ich nicht daran, dass wir mit einem normalen Zug fahren würden. Also schlenderten meine Familie und ich erst mal etwas über den Bahnhof. Mein Gepäckwagen vor mich herschiebend.

Ich muss vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass ich meine ganze Zauberausrüstung in der Winkelgasse gekauft habe. In meinem Brief war eine Wegbeschreibung dabei, wie ich dort hinkomme. Als ich die Winkelgasse betrat verschlug es mir die Sprache. Überall Hexen und Zauberer. Ich kaufte mir neben meinen Schulsachen auch noch eine Schleiereule, die ich Eiwa nannte. Wir durften nämlich eine Katze, Kröte oder Eule mitbringen.

Kurz nachdem wir den halben Bahnhof überquert hatten, sah ich eine kleine Gruppe, die auch solche Gepäckwagen wie ich hatten. Außerdem hatten sie auch Eulen oder Katzen in Käfigen. Ich lenkte meinen Gepäckwagen ein wenig in ihre Richtung um zu verstehe, über was diese Gruppe redete. Als einer sagte: „Schon wieder alles voller Muggel dieses Jahr." ,wusste ich, dass ich mich an diese Gruppe halten musste.

Ich verabschiedete mich rasch von meinen Eltern und erklärte ihnen noch schnell: „Ich denke ab hier komme ich alleine klar. Ich weiß nicht wie das hier abläuft, aber ich denke mal hier sind fast nur Zauberer bzw. Hexen, und ich denke ich sollte jetzt alleine weiter. Ich werde euch schreiben. Machts gut und bis bald. Ich hab euch lieb." Dann habe ich meine Eltern noch schnell umarmt und bin der Gruppe hinterher geeilt.

Da die Gruppe gerade vor einer Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und10 versammelt war, nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und fragte in die Runde rein: „Entschuldigung! Könnten sie mir vielleicht mal helfen? Das ist mein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts und ich muss zu Gleis 9 ¾. Könnten sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Ein Mann mit langen weiß-blonden Haaren und kantigem Gesicht drehte sich zu mir um, musterte mich von oben bis unten und sagte dann skeptisch: „Na das ist doch ganz einfach. Du läufst gegen die Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Der Rest erledigt sich von alleine. Mein Sohn Draco Malfoy fährt dieses Jahr zum zweiten Mal." ,und er deutete auf einen Jungen mit kurzen pissblonden Haaren und einem recht hübschen Gesicht. Draco nickte mir als Gruß kurz zu und ich stellte fest, dass er etwas arrogant wirkte.

„Danke! Sagte ich danach schlicht an den Mann gewandt und blickte mir dann die Wand an auf die er gedeutet hatte. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, umfasste den Griff von meinem Gepäckwagen etwas fester und lief los, der Wand entgegen. Kurz vor der wand befürchtete ich schon einen Zusammenprall und schloss deshalb fest die Augen.

Als ich sie wieder öffnete befand ich mich auf einem anderen Bahnsteig und vor mir stand eine scharlachrote Dampflokomotive. Ich sah auf ein Schild und darauf stand: "Hogwarts-Express Gleis 9 ¾" Erstaunt blickte ich mich mit offenem Mund um.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass warscheinlich gleich die Gruppe kam, die ich gefragt hatte. Also setze ich mich in Bewegung und beobachtete alles interessiert. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass auch einige Eltern auf dem Bahnsteig waren und ihre Kinder verabschiedeten. Es waren Kinder allen Alters dabei, junge und ältere. Da meine Eltern nicht mit auf den Bahnsteig gekommen sind, stieg ich in den Zug und suchte mir ein Abteil. Ich hatte mir sagen lassen, das man sich dahin setzten kann wo frei ist. Das habe ich auch getan. Ich war so gespannt auf Hogwarts, und auf das was mich dort erwarten würde.

Tut mir Leid das ich ab und zu mal solche Zeitsprünge gemacht habe, aber das ließ sich leider nicht ändern. Ich hoffe ihr versteht trotzdem worum es in der Story geht. Außerdem hoffe ich das sie euch gefällt!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis der Hogwarts - Express losfuhr. Kurz nachdem er losgefahren war, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und ich bekam Gesellschaft. Ein Mädchen namens Kirsty Derwent gesellte sich zu mir. Ich weiß noch genau wie sie die Tür öffnete und schüchtern fragte: „Entschuldigung! Ist hier noch frei? Die restlichen Abteile sind alle voll."

„Klar ist hier noch frei. Setzt dich doch." antwortete ich darauf leichtfertig und deutete auf einen Platz gegenüber von mir. „Danke!" sagte das Mädchen, verstaute ihr Gepäck und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Wir saßen zuerst eine Weile schweigend da und blickten aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann sagte ich dann unerwartet: „ Ich bin übrigens Sue. Sue Morris. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Kirsty Derwent." sagte das Mädchen und schüttelte mir die Hand. Da ich dieses Anschweigen doof fand fragte ich Kirsty ein bisschen weiter aus: „ Ist das auch dein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts? Meins schon. Und ich bin total neugierig auf das was mich erwartet." Kirsty merke das ich nett war (oder es immer noch bin) und taute langsam etwas auf: „Ja das ist auch mein erstes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Aber warum bist du nervös und aufgeregt? Dazu gibt es doch gar keinen Grund. Meinen Eltern haben mir schon so viel über Hogwarts erzählt. Deine etwa nicht?" Sue schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Meine Eltern wussten nicht mal das Hogwarts existiert. Zumindest bis zu dem Brief den ich bekam."

„Oh, verstehe! Deine Eltern sind Muggel. Nichtmagier." ergänzte Kirsty als sie meinen fragenden Blick sah. Ich nickte als Zustimmung. Wir wollten gerade weiter reden, als unsere Abteiltür aufging und ein anderes Mädchen in der Tür erschien. Wir blickten sie beide fragend an und nach kurzer Zeit fragte das Mädchen: „Habt ihr hier vielleicht noch einen Platz für mich frei? Ich finde keinen freien Platz mehr für mich und meinen Kater." Wir beide wechselten einen Blick und Kirsty sagte dann: „Klar, komm rein! Ich hoffe dein Kater versteht sich mit meiner Katze. Ich bin übrigens Kirsty Derwent."

„Und ich bin Sue Morris." stellten wir uns nacheinander vor. Das Mädchen trat dankbar ein und sagte: „Ich bin so erleichtert das ich mich zu euch setzten darf. Ach ja: Ich bin Rebecca Stephenson und das ist mein Kater Lucifer. Rebecca verstaute ihre Sachen, holte danach Lucifer aus seinem Käfig und setzte sich zu uns. Da ich Rebecca nicht ausschließen wollte sagte ich zu ihr: „Kirsty wollte mir gerade einiges über Hogwarts erzählen. Für uns beide ist es das erste Jahr hier und da meine Eltern Muggel sind, weiß ich darüber nichts. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Das ist auch mein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Meine Eltern sind auch Muggel, aber mein Bruder hat mir schon einiges über Hogwarts erzählt."

„Wie heißt dein Bruder? Wie alt ist er? Welches Jahr beginnt er jetzt?" fragte ich neugierig.. Rebecca lächelte und sagte dann: „Er heißt Ronny, ist 12 Jahre alt und beginnt jetzt sein 2. Schuljahr. Habt ihr auch Geschwister?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Nein, ich nicht. Ich bin Einzelkind."

„Ich auch. Mir wurden auch keine Geschwister gegönnt." fügte Kirsty hinzu. Rebecca antwortete darauf mit einem Lächeln: „Sei in mancher Hinsicht froh darüber. Geschwister können manchmal echt nerven." Eine Zeit lang schwiegen wir drei und danach sagte ich an Kirsty gewandt: „Kirsty, du wolltest mir doch was über Hogwarts erzählen. Jetzt vergiss das nicht. Du kannst natürlich auch mit erzählen, Rebecca, denn ich vermute du weißt auch einiges!" Rebecca nickte zustimmend, hörte aber trotzdem aufmerksam bei dem zu was Kirsty sagte.

Während Kirsty so redete, wurde sie mir immer sympathischer. Ich mochte Kirsty eigentlich schon seit sie mein Abteil betreten hatte. Rebecca war natürlich auch voll in Ordnung, aber zu Kirsty hatte ich ein noch besseres Verhältnis. Wir drei unterhielten uns noch die restliche Fahrt über. Und ich merkte bald, dass wir uns alle sehr wohl fühlten. Ich erfuhr unter anderem auch, dass Kirsty´s Katze Sally heißt und erfuhr auch noch so einiges anderes über die beiden. Ich glaube diese erste Fahrt im Hogwarts – Express schweißte uns zu Freunden zusammen. Wie eng unsere Freundschaft dann noch wird, wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

* * *

So, das war wieder mal en kleines Chapter von mir/uns. Ich hoffe es war offensichtlich, dass hier Sue von ihrer Vergangenheit berichtet. Ich weiß selber, dass dieses Kapitel etwas kurz ist, aber es kommen noch längere. Versprochen! Trotz des kurzen Kapitels hoffe ich trotzdem dass es euch gefallen hat. Ein kleines Review wäre nett!  


	3. Chapter 3

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert bis zum nächsten Kapitel, aber hier ist es nun endlich.  
Ein besonderer Dank geht an Lily Witchcraft und Tuniwell für die Reviews. Aber nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

**3. Kapitel**

So fuhren wir also weiter und endlich, als es schon dunkel war, erreichten wir Hogsmeade. Da ich durch die Gespräche mit Rebecca und Kirsty abgelenkt wurde, bemerkte ich gar nicht wie meine Nervosität wegen Hogwarts nachließ. Doch jetzt sind wir aus dem Zug ausgestiegen und mit kleinen Booten über einen See zum Schloss gefahren.

Nun standen wir also alle auf einer Treppe vor der Großen Halle. Professor McGonnegal hatte uns eben begrüßt und gesagt, dass die Auswahlzeremonie bald beginnen würde. Wenn man Professor McGonnegal zum ersten Mal sah, wirkte sie irgendwie einschüchternd. Nach einigen Minuten Warten kam Professor McGonnegal zu uns zurück und sagte. „Wir sind jetzt für euch bereit. Bitte folgt mir." Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte mich dann mit Kirsty und Rebecca zusammen in Bewegung. Obwohl die beiden schon einiges von Hogwarts wussten, merkte ich ganz deutlich das sie neben mir nervös wurden. Als wir durch die Tischreihen hindurch waren standen wie vor dem Lehrertisch. Ich schaute mir einige Lehrer an und als mein Blick an einem Mann mit schwarzen, fettigen schulterlangen Haaren und Hakennase hängen blieb, zog sich mein Magen zusammen.

Ich wollte Kirsty gerade fragen wer das ist, als sie nach vorne zum Sprechenden Hut gerufen wurde. „Viel Glück." Murmelte ich ihr noch leise nach. Sie blickte mich noch mal kurz an und ging dann nervös und zitternd nach vorne. Der sprechende Hut brauchte für seine Entscheidung bei Kirsty nicht allzu lange. Sie hatte den Hut kaum auf als dieser schon „RAVENCLAW" verkündete. Die älteren Schüler aus diesem Haus standen auf und applaudierten laut. Kirsty sah erleichtert und glücklich aus als sie zum Tisch der Ravenclaws ging. Als sie an mir vorbei kam, zwinkerte sie mir zu und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben. Ich verstand ihre Geste und lächelte sie an. Nachdem noch ein paar Leute gekommen waren, wurde mein Name aufgerufen. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann langsam und nervös auf den Sprechenden Hut zu. Nachdem ich mich auf den Hocker gesetzt hatte und der Hut auf meinem Kopf war, schloss ich die Augen und ließ mich überraschen. Bei mir dauerte die Entscheidung länger als bei Kirsty und ich dachte mir nur: ´Warum sagt der Hut nicht endlich was? Ist die Entscheidung so schwer?´ Ich musste noch einige Sekunden gespannt warten, dann sagte der Hut deutlich vernehmbar. „RAVENCLAW". Endlich war es entschieden. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und atmete erleichtert aus. Die Ravenclaw klatschten begeistert und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass Kirsty und ich in dem selben Haus waren. Ich lief um Ravenclaw - Tisch und umarmte Kirsty glücklich. ´Ich bin von meiner neuen Freundin nicht getrennt worden.´ .

Als es wieder still geworden war, wurde Rebecca aufgerufen. Bei ihr braucht der Hut auch ein bisschen länger, allerdings nicht solange wie bei mir. Rebecca kam auch nach Ravenclaw und wir drei waren total happy. Als dann auch alle anderen 1.Klässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren, stand Dumbledor, der Schulleiter, auf und hielt eine kleine Rede. Nachdem er geendet hatte, merkte ich deutlich, dass ich riesigen Hunger hatte. Neben mir hörte ich wie der Magen von Kirsty knurrte. Ich blickte zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie an. Kirsty lächelte etwas peinlich berührt zurück, da das knurren doch etwas lauter war. Aus diesem Grund sahen sie auch einige Schüler in der Nähe etwas belustigt an.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Tisch zu und plötzlich tauchten aus dem nichts Teller, Schüsseln, Besteck, Gläser/Becher und alles mögliche zu Essen und zu Trinken auf. Da ich das nicht kannte, fand ich es etwas überraschend und erschreckend. Rebecca und Kirsty neben mir waren völlig gelassen und greiften gleich zu, sobald alles auf den Tischen stand. Auch alle anderen Ravenclaws fingen mit essen an. Ich blickte mich in der Großen Halle um und sah dass alle mit essen angefangen hatten. Da ich als einzige noch nicht aß, fühlte ich mich etwas unbehaglich. Ich drehte mich rasch wieder zum Tisch um und begann auch mir essen zu nehmen.

Aber dass das Essen aus dem nichts erschienen ist erschrak mich nicht so schlimm wie die Geister. Der Geist von Ravenclaw erschien aus dem Fußboden, nicht weit entfernt von mir. Selbst Kirsty und Rebecca erschraken bei dem Anblick. Genauso wie alle 1.Klässler.

Nachdem wir schließlich auch mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren stand Dumbledor erneut auf und sagte: „So, nun haben wir alle gut gegessen. Jetzt möchte ich euch euren Betten nicht länger vorenthalten. Die Vertrauensschüler bringen jetzt bitte ihre Häuser sicher in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Gute Nacht und viel Spaß morgen an eurem 1. Schultag." Also standen alle auf und über die redende Menge konnte man deutlich die Wörter: „Slytherins / Ravenclaws / Gryffindors / Huffelpuffs folgt mir." Hören. Diese wurden von den Vertrauensschülern gesagt und ich folgte einem älteren Jungen der für die Ravenclaws verantwortlich war. Neben mir liefen Rebecca und Kirsty und wir unterhielten uns auf dem Weg ein wenig.

Als wir einige Treppen nach oben gegangen waren, standen wir vor einem Portrait auf dem eine Frau mit Federn in den Haaren drauf war. Ich fragte mich jetzt was das sollte und wie wir weiter kommen sollten. Warum hatte uns der Vertrauensschäler in eine Sackgasse geführt?´ Doch bevor ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte fragte das Portrait plötzlich: „Passwort?" Ich war darauf nicht gefasst gewesen und erschrak, genau wie einige andere auch. Der Vertrauensschüler sagte darauf an das Portrait gewandt: „Nymphensittiche." Die Frau nickte merklich und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Der Vertrauensschüler ging voran und wir alle folgten ihm. Als wir in einen kleinen Raum traten stockte den meisten der Atem. Wir befanden uns in einem relativ großen Raum, indem ein Kamin, viele Sessel, Sofas; Stühle und Tische standen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kamins ging eine Treppe nach oben.

Wir stellten uns zu einem kleinen Kreis auf, da der Vertrauensschüler uns noch etwas sagen wollte. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Kreises und sagte: „Das hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier wohnt ihr solange bis ihr mit der Schule fertig seid. Die Schlafsäle der Mädchen befinden sich oben rechts von hier. Die der Jungen dann logischerweise links. Das Passwort, mit dem ich eben die Tür geöffnet habe, dürft ihr nie vergessen. Wenn ihr das Passwort vergesst kommt ihr nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wenn euch dann jemand findet bekommt ihr Ärger. Natürlich dürft ihr das Passwort auch niemandem verraten der nicht in Ravenclaw ist. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, oder Probleme habt, könnt ihr euch an mich wenden. Und nun gute Nacht." Damit ging der Vertrauensschüler aus dem Kreis und ging die Treppe nach oben. Wir 1.Klässler blieben noch einen Moment verdutzt stehen und danach sagte Kirsty zu mir und Rebecca: „Hey! Lasst uns nach oben gehen und auch schlafen. Ich bin total müde. Und morgen sollten wir ausgeschlafen haben. Kommt ihr mit?" Rebecca und ich nickten beide gleichzeitig als Zustimmung und setzten uns dann mit Kirsty zusammen in Bewegung.

* * *

So, dass war's erst mal wieder von mir. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Hinterlasst ein paar Reviews:-) Umso mehr ihr an Reviews hinterlasst, umso schneller stell ich das nächste Chap on. Ich sag mal ca. 3 Reviews oder mehr. Dann gehts weiter. 


End file.
